The present invention relates to developer, a developer storage unit, a developing device, and an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus of an electro-photography type, toner or developer contains toner particles having an average particle size less than 8 μm, hydrophobic silica fine particles having a primary average particle size less than 8 μm, and hydrophobic silica fine particles having a average particle size between 30 μm and 50 μm (refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 06-095425
In the conventional image forming apparatus described above, when a size of the toner particles decreases, image quality tends to lower.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide developer including particles having a small size and capable of improving image quality. Another object of the present invention is to provide a developer storage unit, a developing device, an image forming unit, and an image forming apparatus using the developer.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.